


Чарли Келли действительно любил свою жизнь...

by Oxyz



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангст, ретейлинг 1-3 сезонов, таймлайн соответственный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чарли Келли действительно любил свою жизнь...

Чарли Келли действительно любил свою жизнь.

  
Он любил свою маму и старался никогда не огорчать её – так повелось в его детстве, так всё осталось и когда он вырос, и когда вспоминал в очередной день рождения, сколько лет ему исполнилось. Чарли разменял четвёртый десяток – и в глубине души был счастлив, что мама всё ещё с ним рядом, хоть он уже давно с ней и не жил. Он честно старался почаще навещать её и радовать по мелочам.

  
Бонни смотрела на него и улыбалась тепло и любяще, как только может улыбаться мать единственному сыну, воспитанному в одиночку. Она смотрела и думала, что, может быть, стоило бы выказывать любовь к нему чуть посдержаннее. В этом случае, возможно, он не вырос бы таким инфантильным пареньком.

  
Но что сделано, то сделано, ничего ведь уже не исправишь.

  
Бонни действительно любила Чарли всем сердцем и принимала его таким, каким он был – со всеми недостатками, включая неуклюжие извинения каждый раз, когда он умудрялся прозевать день её рождения.

  
Чарли, в свою очередь, делал вид, что никогда не замечал этих отголосков разочарованности в её взгляде. В конце концов, это была обоюдная ложь во благо. Никому не было плохо оттого, что Бонни и Чарли никогда в жизни не разговаривали по душам.

  
Когда Фрэнк рассказывал все эти нелицеприятные вещи о Бонни – Чарли орал, что он лжец. Фрэнк вообще всех женщин считал шлюхами и ведьмами.

  
Чарли надрывал глотку воплем о том, что его мама не такая, а в голове у него билось предательское: «Комплекс... идиотов комплекс? Чёрт, не помню... Ди мне объясняла. Я влюбился в девушку, которая своим поведением напоминает мне маму...»

Чёртова официантка сломала ему жизнь – так он считал какое-то время – но разлюбить её он всё равно не смог. Друзья в кои-то веки тактично не припоминали ему этот случай – Чарли надеялся, что первый и последний – когда он плакал на людях. Плакал молча, не видя ничего вокруг, не слыша утешений и не уделяя внимания тому, что кто-то сперва усаживал его за барную стойку, а потом заботливо подливал воды в стакан, который он с такой силой сжал дрожащими пальцами, что потом сам удивлялся, как умудрился не разбить его. Вкуса воды в том стакане он тоже не почувствовал. Зато солёную и горячую влагу, которая душила его всю следующую ночь, запомнил слишком хорошо.

Он честно попытался забыться. Выкинуть свою официантку из головы.

«Официантку» – именно так и никак иначе, никаких имён, она долбанная шлюха, лживая тварь, которая даже имени не достойна.

Запала думать о ней в таком ключе надолго не хватало. Поэтому Чарли принялся заливаться пивом и даже дважды подрезал у Фрэнка кислоты. Не сказать, что помогло, но чуть полегче всё же стало. Ровно до той встречи в клубе анонимных алкоголиков, который он вынужден был посещать по заключению суда.

Жизнь, которую Чарли так искренне любил, любила по неведомым причинам хлестать его по лицу в ответ именно в те моменты, когда он начинал думать, что у него всё налаживается.

Во второй раз переживать ложь и предательства оказалось гораздо проще.

 

 * * *

 

Чарли Келли искренне любил своих друзей, хотя, говоря начистоту, они были редкостными говнюками и не привносили в его жизнь практически ничего, кроме неприятностей.

  
Но после тридцати за новыми связями не гоняются, к тому же, Чарли был повязан работой в баре, он не мог просто взять – и уйти. Кроме того, он слишком ценил общие воспоминания. Да и халявное пиво за стенами «Бара у Пэдди» его явно не ожидало. Ещё: любая другая работа наверняка требовала от него как минимум умения читать и прописывать слова в предложениях в правильном порядке. Чарли не умел и этого.

  
Словом, своим положением он вполне довольствовался, находя в нём для себя некоторые плюсы. Чарли Келли действительно любил своих друзей и свою работу.

  
Хотя, привыкший бывать с самим собой до конца честным, он иногда думал, что работу любил всё-таки чуточку больше. Не потому что Мак и Дэнни были редкостными козлами, а Милашка Ди – самовлюблённой сучкой. Вовсе нет. Просто в компании швабры в уделанном сортире Чарли было чуточку спокойнее. По крайней мере, он мог быть уверен в том, что швабра не ударит его со всей дури по затылку, если, конечно, она не будет в этот момент в руках у Дэнни.

  
В общем, Чарли любил свою работу и друзей. Дэниса – чуточку меньше.

 

 * * *

 

Иногда Чарли казалось, что у него прекрасные друзья. Ведь они виделись с ним каждый день, всегда звали с собой в кино и подвозили до дома, когда он был не в состоянии после очередной пьянки в баре стоять на ногах. Кроме того, они постоянно придумывали что-то новое и, несмотря на протесты Ди, увлекали Чарли за собой. Чаще случалось, что из-за этих идей он страдал физически и морально, однако, в общем и целом жизнь в подобном ритме с нотками опасности заставляла волей-неволей ощущать, что сердце ещё бьётся. Вот мозг вряд ли уже мог работать стабильно, но с прочими органами проблем ведь не было (печень не в счёт).

  
Жизнь била Чарли по голове снова и снова, но он всё равно старался не терять присутствия духа. Чёрт, он выжил после аборта – разве уже это не было гарантией того, что он счастливчик?

  
«Счастливчиком тебя может назвать разве что слепоглухонемой даун-гидроцефал» – как-то сказала ему Ди. Он не понял, что конкретно она имела в виду. Но он давно научился определять отношение к себе по интонациям, с которыми была сказана та или иная фраза и потому сообразил, что, вопреки его личным представлениям о самом себе, Ди его удачливым парнем не считала.

  
Но он всё равно упорно продолжал верить в свою удачливость, снова и снова вкладывал последние деньги в разнообразные проекты, неизменно прогорал и начинал всё по новой.

  
Заколдованный круг.

  
Временами Чарли, лёжа без сна, тихонько мечтал. Мечта была наивная – ровно такая, какая и полагалась настолько доброму и наивному пареньку, как он.

  
Чарли мечтал: однажды официантка разлюбит Дэнни, обратит внимание на него – Чарли – наконец раскроет глаза и увидит... Подобно прекрасному принцу, спасёт и поцелует свою принцессу Чарли... То есть, наоборот. Принцесса влюбится в... ну, точно не в чудовище, Чарли был слишком добрым, он даже надоедливых комаров старался никогда не убивать...

  
...В общем, он мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь его официантка в него всё-таки влюбится. Подойдёт, обнимет, согласится на секс. И начнётся настоящая сказка.

  
Чарли не считал, что слишком стар для того, чтобы верить в сказки. Просто он был чуточку слишком одинок.

  
Но он всё равно искренне любил свою жизнь.

 

 * * *

 

Стрелять из пистолета ему понравилось.

  
Разрядить всю обойму в подвальном тире, припугнуть зарвавшегося хозяина квартиры небрежно засунутым за пояс брюк стволом – всё это было очень здорово.

  
Но круче всего оказалось самому едва не схлопотать пулю в голову.

  
Подумать только: на миллиметр правее – и Чарли уже никогда не пришлось бы пить дешёвое пиво, обниматься с фонарными столбами и впустую мечтать о своей несбыточной любви.

  
Кажется, он всё-таки был счастливчиком.

  
Кажется, всё равно никто нихрена в это не поверил.

  
И, сняв бинты и спустя пару недель увидев на месте ссадины гладкую кожу даже без шрама, Чарли понял, что ему волей-неволей придётся продолжать ходить на работу. И любить свою грёбаную жизнь. И страдать по своей долбанной шлюхе-официантке.

  
Ему не пришлось умолять Дэнни и Мака не выбрасывать пистолет, эти двое были слишком увлечены оружейной лихорадкой, так что Чарли время от времени мог позволить себе спуститься в тир и немного выпустить пар. Это действовало гораздо лучше, чем избиение фонарных столбов. Хотя со временем и это перестало приносить удовлетворение.

  
Официантка обращать на Чарли внимание по-прежнему не собиралась, на известие о том, что его подстрелили, она вообще никак не отреагировала: даром, что вообще нашла в себе силы из вежливости когда-то сказать «ох, бедный» на признание о том, что у него рак.

  
Жить в смирении с несбыточным было привычно. Продолжать любить – тоже. Слишком заезженно, чтобы было, например, больно, но и не настолько однообразно, чтобы каждый новый предательский раз собирать себя по кусочкам.

  
Что-то ёкнуло лишь однажды. Полиция выносила из подвала труп, проверяла у всех документы, а Рейнольдсы как всегда неуклюже заикались и пытались выгородить отца, с подачи которого в подвале бара и начали собираться вьетнамские игроки в покер. Мало им было покера – они с лёгкостью согласились на предложение Фрэнка повысить ставки. Вьетнамцам, должно быть, совсем нечего было терять, раз они так беспечно и с таким энтузиазмом согласились играть в русскую рулетку. Вьетнамцам и Чарли, хотя Чарли никогда и никому в этом так и не признался.

  
Чарли действительно любил свою бессмысленную жизнь, поэтому к тому моменту, как он решился взвести курок, приставив дуло к своей виску, он точно знал, что ни одной пули в барабане не было.

  
Правда, был небольшой шанс, что пистолет трогал, например, Дэнни – игрался с ним перед зеркалом, изображая крутого парня; или Мак заботливо проверил, что обойма пуста и перезарядил её.

  
Например.

  
Ну а вдруг.

  
Но Чарли Келли действительно любил свою жизнь. И, кроме того, он ни за что не решился бы расстроить свою маму настолько печальными известиями. Бонни и без того достаточно от него натерпелась, незачем было заставлять её корить себя ещё и за подобное... происшествие.

  
А ещё, возможно, Чарли просто и в самом деле был счастливчиком. Или трусом – это как посмотреть. Умным и рассудительным он точно никогда не являлся.

  
Но, в любом случае, стрелять он не стал. И очень аккуратно перепроверил барабан – тот абсолютно точно был пуст.

  
Так же долго, как Чарли шёл к идее выстрелить себе в висок, так же быстро он отказался от этой затеи, убедившись, что у него хватает смелости уже хотя бы приставить ствол к голове. Большего ему было не нужно. Он знал – этого стимула ему хватит надолго, даже более чем. А значит – у него ещё будет шанс удачно вложиться в какое-нибудь дело. Или – в бессчётный раз попытаться сделать что-то ради достижения своей наивной мечты. Например. Ну а вдруг...

  
В конце концов, Чарли Келли ведь действительно, да-да, в самом деле, он на самом грёбаном деле любил свою грёбаную, совершенно бессмысленную жизнь.

  
Он любил свою маму и своих друзей. Он даже любил Фрэнка. И, конечно, официантку. И он искренне, по-доброму радовался тому, что знал всех этих людей. Он был им благодарен за то, что они всегда были рядом с ним – даже в те моменты, когда ему хотелось этого меньше всего.

  
И он хотел бы просто иметь возможность быть рядом с ними тоже. Как можно дольше. Даже несмотря на то, что его друзья были самовлюблёнными говнюками, а любимая девушка и вовсе стервой и шлюхой.

  
Он любил их всех.

  
Потому что, в конце концов, именно они – _только они_ – и составляли всю его грёбаную жизнь.


End file.
